Top Five Favorite Shinka Reviews
by Lil' Love Bobopop Cornyflakes
Summary: Remember Beautiful Shinka and the Curse of teh Tomato Frog? It's the sort of thing that leaves scars that can last a lifetime. Because of this, we received some truly awesome reviews. Here Ally documents her top 5, with commentary.


About a year ago, "Lala" and I, after seeing some truly horrifying fanfictions, started a joke RP. Our goal was to incorporate all of the awfulness we had seen into one fanfiction, from l337 speak to Mary-Sues and giant walls of text to baffling pairings. Oh did we ever succeed. Against our better judgment, we brought it to FF. And so "**Beautiful Shinka and the Curse of teh Tomato Frog**" was unleashed upon the unsuspecting world.

We didn't think anyone would read a story starting with the line _"Lol hey gais!!"_ We were wrong. The story certainly wasn't popular, but it garnered 28 reviews, more than most of my serious stories get. After I was done crying myself to sleep over that fact, I began to read them.

Reviewers, I love you. You can be so, so unintentionally (and sometimes intentionally) funny.

Most people simply left a comment along the lines of "I can't believe you actually managed to spew out over 10 CHAPTERS of this," but some of you went above and beyond the call of duty. Whether you didn't realize it was a parody and attempted to help us (God bless you), were offended that we did not consider fanfiction SRS BZNESS, or joined in on the fun, you made me laugh even more than writing the actual story (and I use the term loosely) did. So here are my top 5 favorite reviews, names left out/changed to protect the innocent (even though they were signed reviews):

5) _"His last name Hattori."_

Our first review. If you have read the first chapter, you know just how much is wrong with it. Shinichi's twin sister Shinka appears, she's a model/princess/magician, and "Ran looked sad, looking away from him sadly" was NOT the worst line in it. This reviewer read all of that, thought about it, and replied to our comment "I dont kno Heiji's last name so Im jus goign 2 mak sumthing up, ok?" That was it. As updates continued, they would pop in to tell us someone's name every so often, as we constantly misspelled them. I almost felt bad. To this day I am absolutely baffled as to how they actually read several chapters of the story thinking it was real, and had only minor name corrections to offer, along with the patience of a saint.

4) _"Just one thing... I guess it is part of the joke but some people really like fanfiction about Prof. Agasa and/or Sonoko. Well... searching for these characters will find this story. Unfortunatelly... they are not inside. Even if it is a joke.. could you please change that? It is difficult enough to find fanfiction about those two..."_

… Why would ANYONE want to read a story about Sonoko and AGASA?? The reasoning behind putting those two characters is revealed in the last chapter (hah, like anyone made it that long), but… I honestly can't imagine any story centered around these two without horrific implications. Proving once again, against all odds, that there _are_ in fact worse things in the world than Shinka.

3) _"Honestly I do agree with C—. We can all see it's supposed to be some sort of parody, of which - yes, I was quite surprised - you were able to write more than 10 chapters, and after skimming through both of your profiles I should really ask; was all that spelling stuff done on purpose?  
Well, what I'm saying is...you guys did quite alright for the other fics in your respective accounts.  
I'm pretty sure you can do much better than this."_

In C—'s review, they clearly stated that they knew this was a parody and just didn't like it anyway. This reviewer agreed with that, and then posted the above message. I suspect that this reviewer does not know what a parody is. But someone else did that same thing, so what makes this one come in at #3?

_"Our interaction with readers involve responsibility - heavy responsibility, and the comfort and trust of readers have to be guaranteed. It's part of the basics, really. If you can, from now on, empathize while writing and put yourself in your readers' shoes, I'm sure you'll be able to produce much better works. Both of you; and perhaps a little more teamwork, if you're going to continue co-authoring fanfics."_

FANFICTION IS SRS BZNESS. Don't get me wrong, of course I put effort into my actual stories, I care about making them good; but I really don't think that a lecture on the heavy responsibilities of writing fanfiction was necessary.

2) _"Ok, I get it's a parody, in fact, it was obvious in the summary of the story itself...  
...but I'm still thinking that this kind of parody is more lame and annoying that the kind of flaws it's supposed to spork."_

Fair enough. This is the sort of thing that is generally way more fun to type than to read, can't blame someone for hating it. But they continued.

_"…It's just for fun? Well, it could be a good reason, and nothing is more subjective than humor, but, as I've said earlier, this kind of parody are failing to takes a single laugh out of my guts.  
Maybe because it's too cheap and doesn't show much efforts?(Hey, writing comic stories don't means that you don't have to care about quality...)"_

Alright, I understand. This is obviously low quality comedy. If it's not your cup of tea, it's not your cup of tea.

_"So, to each his own, some people are still enjoying it, not only yourself, so I suppose that it's fair game to continue...  
...but writing parody don't means that critics are not allowed."_

HONEY. I GET IT. I am relieved that you give me your permission to contin- wait. This review is for CHAPTER TEN. Why did you read that far?? If the first couple chapters weren't funny, why did you torture yourself like that?! I kind of feel sorry for them now.

1) _**Reviews by Intoxicated Gnu. ALL OF THEM.**_

_"OH. MY. GOD. Not the cliffy! Omg, that was SO good. Usually I can see the plot twists from a mile away (figuratively speaking of course cause like, how can you read text from a mile away? That doesn't even make sense!) but this is so amazing and original! But yeah, Shinka better be prettier than Kagome, she's like so dumb. Shippo's much cuter. But anyways, OMG KAITO! I wish Kaito was MY prince! I'm so glad you put some MPreg in here too, you can't have a good story without it. Well you can, but MPreg is so cool. I hope Shin-chan and Heji get together soon! They make such a hot couple and then Shin-chan can help raise the babies. Or maybe Shin-chanxShinka on the side cause like, Shinka's not even his real sister so that would be hot. It would be like doing yourself, but the opposite sex. That's weird. I just confused myself! ^^ Well, anyway, this is my FAV Conan story EVER! Please update!"_

_"Or there could be like, 70 Shinkas and nobody will know which one is which so they could stop caring and then everyone will have a Shinka. But I'm a sucker for happy endings ;]  
But god, I don't know if my poor hart can take any more twists! But ugh! They're so good! Anyway, thanks for updating! Kaito can be my fairy godmother type thing anytime, lol. UPDATE SOON!"_

Apparently I lied, as I just disclosed a name. But seeing as this one was intentional, I think we can let it slide. And my God. It was like having a third author. Your reviews always had me on the ground laughing; the idea of someone actually fangirling over the series was hilarious. The reviews are especially hilarious out of context, now that I've forgotten exactly what we wrote.

This list is pretty much just to show to my infamous co-author, but if any former reviewers read it, thanks for the laughs!


End file.
